charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Aiko Katsuragi
Aiko Katsuragi or 桂木 愛子 (（かつらぎ　あいこ）is a character from Rinkan Club (or The Group Sex Club), and from the CG-game (Rinkan Kurabu); (Lilith-Izm03 ~If Story Hen~). She is a medical doctor, a mother and a wife. Biography She is a female doctor who is the only one in Hayashikoshi City Clinic. It is the doctor of all generations who lives in Hayashikake in the family line of the generation of doctors. She is the mother of a boy (Mamoru) and a girl (Maki Katsuragi), but the beauty she has of a beautiful female doctor has not declined. Her husband, Toshio Katsuraki, was a childhood friend and, like Natsuko Hayasaka, she married. While she was a busy medical student, she raised her eldest daughter. Her husband, who had already been incompetent, also has several years and his desires have diminished. She is over five years old without sex and a mature and frustrated body. She sympathizes with Natsuko Hayasaka, who married the same way and lost her husband earlier than planned, and supports her in Natsuko's concern. Story Everything is happening in the city of Hayashikoshi City. It’s a village surrounded by mountains on all sides. The population is about 12,000 people. The industries are mainly in agriculture and forestry. It is an old town whose name was written in Kojiki, and it is thought to be a place of refuge of Ishinaga Hiyori (Iwanagahime) in the ancient documents of the city. Aiko lead a normal life as a doctor until the day the Rinkan Club come to her cabinet with her son. They threaten her to denounce her child to the police because he lift-shopped. Back to the wall she can only accept to became the new priestess of the Rinkan Club. But she asked the president of the Rinkan to let her children out of these traditions. At night she is brought into the secret cave of the Rinkan Club. She is raped by a group and she began to ear a female voice in her head telling her to accept the fact she is now a priestess. From this moment she turned into a perverted woman and a real priestess. The next day her husband and Suzuko Yamazaki watch a record in the school, in this record there is the new Aiko turned into priestess who for money accept sexual relation ( but for only 5$), she is doing it in the daytime of full sun at the swimming-pool of the high-school, she did it also in front of her daughter Maki. The others days she also accept money and want to have sexual relations with students in the nursery from morning to evening. But at night her daughter Shiori interrupt the Rinkan Club and try to save her mother by becoming the new priestess. Aiko is brought in an Hospital in an other city where she become again herself, and she has forgotten everything that happened, and she's scared to recover the memory because her body remember. Despite all of this she finish her life in the Rinkan Club with her daughters and Motoko Tamura. The Rinkan CLub The rinkan club is the name of a secret society that exists in Hayashigakuin School in Hayashikoshi. An organization resulting from the ancient custom of this region and practiced for a long time. A tree flower in which Ishinagahise (Iwanagahimeme) lives in the evening of a new moon and a full moon to protect the area from the diseases and failures that are supposed to occur because of the curse of Iwanagahime, considered the Guardian god of the region. It started with the ritual of making love with a collection of envied girls of Yuno Sakuya (Konohana Nano Sakuyabume), that is to say a gangbang. A girl sanctuary must be an important member of a gangbang, ie must be a lover or a wife, a mother or a daughter, a parent such as an older sister or a younger sister, and if the pregnancy takes place after a gangbang, Anger settled and peace and fertility in the area were promised. In addition, there was an additional ceremonial act called "" to dispel the anger of the girl who was not pregnant. Tsuji Sinki is a ginger ritual that involves making a girl with chopsticks filled with male sperm and letting the girl live in the river. This cruel ritual will replace a bamboo doll made of paper at the end of the Muromachi period. It will be replaced by a flow in the river. During the Edo period, the ritual elements weaken with the increase of the population of the region and, like the creeping night seen in many western Japan, change its appearance as an obscene custom for sexually free people, even after the Meiji era. The custom is inherited and becomes a secret society called "Rangon Club" led by teachers and students when the private school that becomes the origin of Hayashikoshi Gakuen is open to the Taisho era. This has been happening in the area for a long time, and no one knows this ritual. It is accepted if it is kept secret without third parties telling it. ---- Physical description Hair ':Brown, Short, Sidehair '''Eyes ':Brown '''Body :E+ Cup, Makeup, Mole, Pale, Young-adult Clothes :Collar, High Heels, Lab Coat, Micro Bikini, Pantyhose, Ring, Sweater, Thigh-high Stockings ---- Relationship Katsuragi Maki: Her youngest daughter Katsuragi Mamoru: Her only son. Because he lift shopped, he wrote the name of her mother at a priestess for the Rinkan Club Shiori Nakamura: Her older children Katsuragi Toshio: Her husband Tamura Motoko: She is the President of Rinkan Club, and finish to be priestess with Aiko. ---- Voice actor She is dubbed by Shion Miyabi Trivia Her name means "beloved child" Her voice actress is also called Mario ---- Gallery aiko2.jpg aiko3.jpg|Aiko drinking the drug of Rinkan Club lusciousnet_f8a0bb13df3b5688ba402c5_168127175.png design_aiko.gif supp.jpg 294a2ad2a457adac0ffdf422f49b856f.jpg|Aiko at the hospital aiko.jpeg bvb.jpg CyMR_3aUsAAfAqJ.jpg ---- Sources http://www.lilith-soft.com/anime/product04.html https://vndb.org/c26501 http://www.getchu.com/soft.phtml?id=706515&gc=gc AikoCoco (talk) 18:17, April 4, 2019 (UTC) Category:Brown hair Category:Brown eyes Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Rinkan Club Category:Female